


Give Them a Show

by flatlineforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come play, Desperation, Incest, M/M, Making Out, Orgasm Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Slutty Hanzo Shimada, Tags will be added as we go!, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: During a weapons deal that takes several days, the Shimada Clan implements an unusual negotiation strategy, starring the two brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo was trying, quite desperately, to settle his nerves. He did everything he could - took his deep breaths, squeezed his brother’s hand until they both had white knuckles, and opened the car window to get fresh air. The cause of his anxiety was rather simple. The Shimada clan was about to open up negotiations with a number of investors about obtaining weapons. The purpose of the meeting was to get cheap weapons deals so that the clan could properly arm its men. The decision to move towards armed soldiers guarding their assets, namely the brothels, had been Hanzo’s. It was actually the very first decision he had made as rising heir to the clan...and as such, the oyabun had tasked Hanzo with the responsibility of arranging the negotiations. Everything from which arms dealers invited to the locale of their meeting had been Hanzo’s design and the success of the endeavor was riding on his shoulders. The only solace from his anxiety was the occasional smile his father gave him, looking away from his paperwork and phone calls in order to reassure his lovely sons. But the relief was brief - only a moment of warmth to chase away the cold clutch of Hanzo’s worries. The moment of respite passed and he went back to gasping for air. 

Their arrival in the hotel was much too eventful for Hanzo’s tastes, but he forced a smile onto his face regardless. The clan had rented out the entire inn for the duration of their meetings and were thus forced to sit through an extravagant, warm welcome. He was quick to nix any deviation from their goal, stopping his brother from getting distracted by the pretty offerings and decorations that had been set for them. He was glad that they did not stray far or pause for too long, heading towards the designated room where their potential business partners were awaiting them. Just outside the door, their father came to a halt and turned to address his sons. He placed a hand on their shoulders and Hanzo was shocked at how soft his eyes appeared.

“You two will do great, this much is certain. I have nothing but faith in the two of you...I know that things will all go according to plan.”

Suddenly, the brothers relaxed. Their shoulders dropped in unison, and Hanzo could have laughed at how comically they sighed their relief. A small amount of reassurance went a long way in their family, and the mood between the three of them changed. Anxiety had been quickly replaced with cool determination. The time was now. They entered the room wordlessly, faces calm and perhaps even even a little bit bored. There was about twelve men arranged around the table - lowered to the ground so that all were seated on comfortable cushions. 

Sojiro did the honor of opening up the meeting. “If you are seated here today, then you must know the value of a deal with the Shimada Clan...When negotiating terms, I’d like you to not only remember the value of Shimada Clan Association, but to look at the other groups in this room. Each and every one of you has competition here. We will only accept two of the best deals, so keep that in mind as these negotiations proceed. Now, we are…”

An hour into the meeting, Hanzo reached out to take his brother’s hand, leaning across their father to do so. The simple move caught the eyes of half a dozen businessmen seated in front of them. Hanzo met them all with an even stare, not wavering towards embarrassment or humility but rather, openly and proudly holding his brother’s hand. He couldn’t see Genji’s face but felt certain that he was similarly facing down the investors. Absentmindedly, he appreciated how Genji was rubbing his thumb across Hanzo’s knuckles, calming what remained of Hanzo’s anxieties. A wave of affection blossomed in his chest, love for his brother making a smile spread across his face despite his best efforts to keep it neutral. 

They held hands for twenty minutes while the meeting carried on around them. Hanzo was sure that there was nothing less entertaining than to listen to their father and the men drone on and on about weapon shipment types and desired sizes. To pass the time, he was forced to count the petals on the flowered wallpaper or mentally critique the outfits of the various men around him. He allowed himself to fixate on little things, keeping the forefront of his mind occupied while he began to fidget in his seat just to have something to do. When the boredom grew too much to bare for a second longer, he tugged Genji forward by the wrist. The two of them leaned towards each other while Sojiro sat back, automatically giving his sons the space to see each other. Seeing Genji’s small, excited smile lit a flame in his stomach. Desire spread through his extremities like a wildfire until it felt like it would consume him. He pressed forward then, until his lips brushed against his baby brother’s. That slight press of skin and against skin was like a fire extinguisher to the overwhelming desire burning him alive. His brother’s kiss was soothing as a cold shower would after a humid summer day. 

His love for his brother was nothing less than divine. The men seated around him did not matter. This kiss was for him - each brush of lips was an act of beautiful and godly adoration that knew no parallel. He knew, for a brief instant of clarity and revelation that he was experiencing the love spoken of in sonnets and epics, a love so strong it could start a war. His mind exploded into poetry - a symphony of perfect sounds and pretty sentences taking over his thoughts while his lips moved on autopilot, always seeking more sweet kisses from his baby brother. The stars had aligned in that moment, and nothing Hanzo had ever experienced could compare to the pleasure the soft sighs his brother released brought to him. 

A moment of true divine beauty, something rarely seen amongst mortals, until the next beat was punctuated by a cacophony of gasps. The poetry his mind had woven was obliterated from his thoughts as he remembered, quite suddenly, who he was surrounded by. Old habits die hard, and he was reflexively pulling away from the kiss without a second thought. Genji was quick to correct his mistake, however, and surged forward to ensure their lips remained connected. Right. They were meant to be brazenly making out in front of the investors, just as they had planned out weeks ago. To waver could jeopardize their plans, so Hanzo was quick to press back against Genji, fingers tightening against his brother’s in a quick squeeze in a nonverbal way of communicating “thank you.” There was something inherently embarrassing about making out with a roomful of people as their captive audience, but he shoved the thought to the back of his mind. All that mattered was his baby brother, so he chose to block out the rest of the room. So close like this, every inhale for air was scented with Genji’s favorite cologne. 

His shoulders relaxed and he hadn’t even realized he was tense. He pulled back slighty so he could get a good look at his brother. So handsome, his beautiful eyes concealed and adorned with long, elegantly curved eyelashes. He was nothing less than angelic, his  _ perfect  _ baby brother. Hanzo  loved Genji so much. 

They did not remain separated for long - Genji’s other hand was quick to cup the back of Hanzo’s head in order to tug him forward once more. They exchanged affectionate, perfect smacks of lips while Genji’s hand played with Hanzo’s hair, nails occasionally grazing his sensitive scalp and sending shivers down his spine. The room was quiet, hardly something Hanzo could register even as the meeting continued to drone on as if they weren’t bearing witness to an open act of incestual love.

Hanzo was pulled from his reverie by his father’s voice.

“Hanzo, can you grab me the documents regarding shipping methods? I believe you have it in your suitcase.”

Both brothers sat back on his haunches in order to turn to their father and smile at him widely, practically beaming. They were slightly ruffled from their intense makeout session, with Genji panting ever so slightly. It took a raised eyebrow from their father for Hanzo to blink and process what had been said to him, and he was forced to chuckle and nod when he realized the rest of the meeting was waiting on him. He turned to his right, rifling through the paperwork while the businessmen took the lull in professional conversation as an opportunity to speak what was on their mind in whispers, as if there was no way that one of them could possible hear...

“He doesn’t care that they…”

“I want a piece of that. They look like pretty little dolls, playing so openly like that…”

“A family as important as the Shimadas...makes sense that they’d keep it in the family.”

He kept his smile wide as he handed the paperwork to his father. “There you go, otosan.” He looked at the room briefly and then back to his father. “I am sorry to have kept you all waiting.” 

“Thank you, Hanzo. I know how boring these meetings can be, especially when little progress has been made. You may return to what you were doing, it won’t be much longer until we are finished for the day,” Sojiro responded, a warmth filling his voice as his eyes lingered on his darling son. The simple acknowledgement was enough to have another bright smile returning to Hanzo’s face before he was reaching for Genji once more. He grabbed his brother by the lapels, pulling him into another passionate kiss. Once more, there was no shame in engaging in the act, just that luxurious love filling out his chest with warmth. 

Some ten minutes later, Sojiro put his papers away. He cleared his throat, giving his boys the opportunity to pull away and settle back into their seats. That particularly opportunity was not immediately taken...Rather, his sons pushed closer to each other. It was as if a shift had come over Hanzo. His body was still lit with the fire of his desires, and he was loathe to stop now that he had begun. It took another hum from his father for him to concede and sit back. Once his sons were comfortable, he turned his attention back to the men gathered in front of him. “As we conclude today’s meeting, I’d like you all to consider what you could gain from a deal with the Shimada Clan and what value simply being associated with the clan might bring to your respective organizations. This meeting is dismissed for today.”

There were a few muffled conversation between pairs as various papers were collected and men filed out of the door. Soon enough, the Shimada family was alone in the room. 

“You did a wonderful job today boys,” Sojiro praised, wrapping his arm around each of them. He looked down at them, and chuckled at the looks they were giving each other. “Try to keep it in your pants until we make it to the hotel room~ We wouldn’t want anyone to catch an early showing.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Genji was rudely awakened by Hanzo smacking him in the head with a pillow. He groaned into the mattress, throwing a hand to the side and barely able to catch Hanzo’s stomach with his finger tips before his brother hit him again. “Get up, you need to be ready in twenty.” Genji grumbled, but rolled over anyway, rubbing his eyes until he could open them and look to his brother.

Of course, Hanzo was already fully dressed in a crisp yukata and matching hakama, combing his slightly damp hair. Genji smiled, gaze still softened by sleep as he reached for his brother. Hanzo attempted to keep his annoyance, even as Genji pawed at his chest. “How ‘bout a good morning kiss?” Hanzo rolled his eyes, even as his frown fractured. Genji puckered his lips and finally convinced Hanzo to lean down.

Their lips met, and Genji’s fingers slid into Hanzo’s hair. His lips parted, licking at Hanzo’s bottom lip and keeping them locked together until Hanzo smacked his chest. Genji broke the kiss, managing to drag his lips under Hanzo’s jaw before he pulled away fully. Genji smirked as he caught a glimpse of the flush already taking residence in Hanzo’s cheeks. “Brush your teeth, your breath is awful.” The remark had no bite, and Genji laughed as he rolled out of bed.

They danced around each other all morning. Hanzo collected papers and notes for Sojiro to reference while Genji dressed in a comfortable yukata. Genji’s eyes (and hands) wandered throughout the morning, usual flirting exaggerated in the face of their plan for the rest of the day. Hanzo ignored most of his inappropriate looks, dodging most of his reaching hands, as Hanzo prepared himself.

Genji managed to catch him on their way out of the room, stealing a few kisses while his hands slipped into the loose folds of his yukata. Hanzo melted into the kiss, fingers knotting into Genji’s hair while he hitched his thigh over Genji’s hip. Genji groaned into his mouth, nipping at Hanzo’s bottom lip while he groped at his ass. 

This time, it was Genji that broke away. For a moment, he just stood, staring at his brother and catching his breath, mesmerized by Hanzo’s reddened lips and blown wide eyes. Genji tugged him out of their hotel room a moment later. “C’mon, we wouldn’t want to leave Father waiting.” Hanzo seemed to snap out of his daze then, dredging up some worry as they descended the stairs to the meeting room. Genji was sad to see the moue of worry on his lips, the pinch in his eyebrows remaining until they caught sight of Sojiro.

While the younger Shimadas were dressed in comfortable and traditional yukatas, Sojiro was wearing an immaculate suit, outfitted with expensive accessories, including a watch that Genji was nearly drooling over. Hanzo was starry eyes as they walked toward their father and Genji had half a mind to tease him until his brother caught the smirk on his lips and jammed an elbow into his ribs. Genji raised a hand to smack him before Sojiro stepped forward and caught his wrist. “Behave.” He chided, even as his eyes crinkled at the edges. 

Genji’s lips quirked. “Of course, Father.” He murmured, before pushing up onto his tiptoes. Sojiro indulged him with a chaste kiss, before turning his attention to Hanzo. Genji pouted for a moment, before leaning against the wall beside Hanzo. He rubbed his brother’s side while he embraced Sojiro, smacking a quick kiss to his father’s cheek before standing flat footed.

“You’re still nervous.” Sojiro murmured, holding the side of Hanzo’s face while Genji pressed into Hanzo’s side.

Hanzo shrugged. “Hard not to be.” Genji rested his head on Hanzo’s shoulder while Sojiro rubbed his thumb against his cheekbone. Sojiro opened his mouth but Hanzo cut him off, shoving a file into his chest. “Here are all the profiles for the investors.” Sojiro allowed himself to be distracted as he flipped through Hanzo’s notes. Hanzo pointed out some important people of interest, Genji marking two investors that his brother struggled to find information on, examining their pictures as he wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s waist.

Sojiro tucked the file under his arm, cupping the side of Hanzo’s face and forcing his son to look at him. “You were wonderful yesterday, and you will be today. Try not to worry yourself, little one.” Hanzo nodded, eyes fluttering shut when Sojiro kissed his forehead. He turned his attention to Genji, allowing one more kiss before he pulled away from his sons. “I’m going to go prepare.” Sojiro squeezed Hanzo’s shoulder once, before ducking into the conference room.

Hanzo made to follow him before Genji grabbed his shoulder. “You wanted us to stay out here, remember?” Hanzo stared at him, chewing on his lip before he shook his head. Genji watched the uncertainty and self-deprecation flood his brother, eyes hardening and eyebrows furrowing as he sighed. Genji’s hand slid down his arm, peering at the side of Hanzo’s face. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, Anija.” Their fingers laced together, while Hanzo’s face was still pinched and frowning.

Genji pressed closer to him, thumb rubbing across Hanzo’s knuckles, hoping the movement helped more than any words Genji could offer. Hanzo melted into his side, head leaning on Genji’s shoulder. “I love you, Hanzo.” Just as the words left his mouth, the first investor involved in negotiations for the day rounded the corner.

Most of the them were run of the mill, another face in the crowd of Japanese men wearing cheap, ill fitting suits. The most interesting thing about them were their roving eyes. Some were shy, attempting to look at the brothers out of their periphery, catching sight of their laced fingers and flushing bright before they slipped into the conference room. Others were more blatant, lecherous smiles on their faces as they stared at the weave of their fingers together, or the swell of Hanzo’s chest from under his yukata. Genji snuck glances at Hanzo between checking out each of the investors. Each time any of them stared too long at them, he felt his brother shift, rocking on his heels and squeezing at Genji’s fingers. Genji attempted to assuage his anxieties, flashing a quick smile as their last investors started toward them.

Genji cocked his head as he stared at the pair- the only two Americans involved in their exclusive negotiations. As they came closer, Genji was stunned to find they were the two men that Hanzo marked as worrisome. The elder of the two men barely spared them a glance, making something curl in Genji’s stomach. He always did hate being ignored. But the young man was staring right at them. A nervous little smile played on his lips, Genji cocked his head as they made eye contact, enraptured by wondering how his silly facial hair would feel between Genji’s thighs. The American didn’t shy away when he caught his eyes, even seeming to perk up a bit. A smile pulled at Genji’s mouth, one that he could barely hide when the man winked at him. How charming. 

His older partner cuffed him on the head, cursing rapidly in a language Genji couldn’t understand before pulling him into the conference room. Hanzo seemed to let out a sigh of relief, all investors accounted for, while Genji was still staring after the charming young man. 

Hanzo pulled his hand from Genji’s grip, rubbing at his face before starting to pluck at the edge of his yukata. Genji smiled and reached for his brother. “You don’t need to be scared.” He nuzzled at Hanzo’s throat, letting his brother cling to his shoulders as took a few deep breaths. 

“All of those people are going to see us… see me.” Lust curled in Genji’s stomach at the heat in Hanzo’s voice.

“Good.” Genji’s voice was husky. He felt Hanzo’s hands grip tighter at his shoulders for a moment before he let Genji drag him inside the meeting.

As soon as they stepped inside, every investor’s eyes snapped to them. Some were better at looking away than others, Genji even managed to catch the young American’s gaze as Hanzo settled on the cushion beside Sojiro. He flashed a little smirk at the man, barely more than a show of teeth before he sat beside Hanzo. His brother immediately leaned into his side, their fingers locking together while Sojiro continued starting the meeting. Hanzo was well engaged in the proceedings today, barely massaging at Genji’s hand.

Genji knew it was important for Hanzo to watch Sojiro’s operations with investors and negotiations, but that didn’t make him any less petulant as attention was dragged away from him. Genji finally realized that he wasn’t going to be the focus of the first part of the plan today when he raised Hanzo’s hand to his mouth to kiss his skin, and received only a pointed look. He sighed, but dropped their hands back into his lap, merely playing with Hanzo’s fingers as negotiations began to become boring background noise.

He tried to find ways to entertain himself until he was needed. Their plan for the day was on a clock, time ticking away until the investors were squirming and the brothers would begin their performance. He traced patterns on Hanzo’s arms, counted his beauty marks, plucked at the tie of his yukata. He was calm and distracted from his boredom until Hanzo jerked his elbow into Genji’s side, glaring at him and forcing Genji to fall still. He felt like a scolded child even though Hanzo must have been just as apprehensive as he. 

Genji turned his attention to the investors sitting in a semi-circle around them. Most of them were boring, either too busy kissing Sojiro’s ass or attempting to not incur his wrath to be of much interest to Genji. But again, the Americans caught his eye. The older of the two was obediently listening, even seeming to understand the rapid Japanese being flung across the table. The man still stuck out to Genji, cool and calculated enough to stand up to their father. He wished Hanzo could have gotten more information on the man- he was certainly intriguing. 

The younger wasn’t even paying attention to the conversation playing out in front of him. Instead, he scoped out the investors around them, Genji watched him mark possible exits before taking a glance at his superior. They shared a look, a short nod from the younger had the other looking back to Sojiro, a small smirk on his lips. Hanzo was staring at the pair now too, assessing with all the burning intelligence of an experienced oyabun. They shared no other looks or signals, and Genji let them fade into the back of his mind as they waited to see which of the investors would break first.

It ended up being a pair of shy investors facing the two brothers. Hanzo’s demeanor changed immediately, the frip on Genji’s hand going white knuckled. The two investors stared blatantly at the brothers, making Hanzo squirm. Genji looked at one of the men beside them, feigning ignorance as they leaned in to whisper at each other. 

“Do you think…?”

“I hope so…”

“After yesterday…”

Hanzo pressed closer to Genji, drawing his attention to the side. Hanzo looked at him from under lowered lashes, making liquid heat pour through Genji’s veins. Genji didn’t hesitate, even if Hanzo reprimanded him for not waiting long enough later, it was worth it. Genji’s hand slid to Hanzo’s jaw, thumb running over his skin before he tugged his older brother into a kiss.

The entire room seemed to let out a sigh of relief, but Hanzo most of all, melting into Genji’s chest as he leaned into the kiss. That moment of relaxation didn’t last long, the room faded away as Hanzo clutched at Genji. He seemed to be trying to touch everywhere all at once, Genji’s hips and chest, fingers sliding into his hair. Their teeth clacked, Hanzo’s kisses were desperate and heated. Genji felt like he was trying to crawl inside his skin, hot and rushed, making little noises into Genji’s mouth.

Finally, Genji was able to break the kiss, lips skimming over Hanzo’s jaw as his brother grabbed his biceps, trying to drag their lips back together. Genji rubbed at his rib cage, cooing under his breath as Hanzo murmured incoherently. Every eye in the room was trained on them, on Hanzo dissolving into a desperate mess, unable to restrain his excitement and need any longer, especially not when he was being watched so closely.

Genji’s hand found the knot of Hanzo’s hair, pulling the tie and letting the strands curtain around his face. Hanzo smacked messy kisses against Genji’s cheeks and jaw, fingers knotted in the front of Genji’s yukata, nearly whimpering his need as Genji began massaging his scalp. “Calm, Hanzo.” He spoke directly into his ear, lips skimming over its shell as Hanzo shook beside him. “It’s just you and me. Calm.” Genji now knew that Hanzo wasn’t nervous in front of the men around them, but excited by them. He was clumsy in his own desperation, only finally calmed when Sojiro’s hand joined Genji’s in his hair.

Their father didn’t say anything directly to them, continuing on with business as normal, even as his fingers worked steadily at the back of Hanzo’s head. Sure enough, Hanzo melted into Genji’s chest a moment later, breathing evening out. Sojiro’s hand drew away from his son, but Hanzo seemed centered, face relaxed as he leaned up to silently beg for more kisses.

Genji was happy to oblige, turning Hanzo toward him and pressing their lips together as his hand slipped down to grope at the curve of Hanzo’s ass. They clung to each other, kisses sipped like liquid ambrosia as they entwined themselves. They became one, a beautiful obscenity, their love laid out in front of all these men, approved by their father, something that transcended all other acts of love and sex. Surely, something divinely made. 

Hanzo grabbed at Genji’s cock, a bolt of lust shooting up his spine and nearly overwhelming Genji. His hands were already moving, managing to keep his lips connected with Hanzo’s as he tugged his brother’s yukata open. Hanzo groaned into his mouth, grabbing at Genji’s biceps as he felt his brother’s tits up.

Genji broke their kiss, teasing his teeth against Hanzo’s parted mouth as he groaned wantonly. He dropped his hands from Hanzo’s chest, wrapping around his waist and cradling Hanzo. There was a moment of heavy breathing, Hanzo’s fingers attempting to burrow through the fabric of Genji’s yukata as he wheezed roughly, while Genji huffed hotly into his mouth. The moment didn’t hold long. It might have been a shift in one of the investors that pushed Genji forward, or maybe it was a quick glance from Sojiro, but in the next moment they were embracing again. Genji was driven forward by a need to put Hanzo on display, a desperate need for every single one of these men to see how he could take his brother apart, how easy Hanzo was under his fingers.

It was easy to prove his point. A single swipe of his lips under Hanzo’s jaw had his head falling back, hair spilling over his spine in a dark water fall as he gasped wetly. His teeth followed, forcing Hanzo’s back into a pretty arch as he vied for more stimulation. By the time Genji’s lips sealed around his nipple, Hanzo was already a mess, hips sliding toward Genji and desperately searching for something to grind on.

He was addicted to having Hanzo spread like this before him, back in a perfect curve as he laid bites into Hanzo’s skin and mouthed at his pretty nipples. His fingers pressing into the scars under his pecs, as he licked and sucked at Hanzo’s sensitive skin. Hanzo was nearly writhing from the touches, utterly desperate for his brother just from some presses of his lips and teeth. It was only a few moments of Genji kissing and biting at his tits before Hanzo’s hand was sliding into his hair, speaking breathy and low in the quiet room. “More. More, Genji, please.” His voice was trembling, breaking in the middle as he yanked on Genji’s hair. 

Genji was powerless to resist him, a hand squirming into his loose hakama to grab for his brother’s cunt. Hanzo’s hips bucked, forcing Genji’s fingers against his slick folds. His fingers managed to find Hanzo’s engorged clit, pinching and rubbing as his teeth sank into Hanzo’s chest, surely to leave a clear mark behind. Hanzo trembled in his arms, hands scrabbling across his shoulders as he was shoved closer to the edge. It only took Genji’s tongue circling the peak of Hanzo’s nipple and two fingers sliding into his cunt to have Hanzo seizing. He pitched forward, nearly smashing their heads together as he gasped and whimpered into Genji’s neck. It didn’t do much to muffle his orgasmic cries, and Genji could hear the noise around them drop for a moment as Hanzo distracted the investors.

“Hush, hush, anija.” Genji murmured, lips finding the shell of his ear even as his fingers continued to move inside of Hanzo. He worked his brother to overstimulation, feeling his pussy clench and quiver around his fingers before he pulled his hand from his brother’s hakama. Hanzo panted against his neck, lips wet where they pressed into Genji’s skin. “So loud.” Genji murmured. Hanzo gasped into his throat for a few more moments before he leaned back, face blissful and eyes unfocused as he looked at Genji.

The corner of his lips quirked up, before he raised his hand between them. Hanzo’s eyes widened as Genji reached for Hanzo’s face, but he didn’t stop his brother as Genji traced his slick fingers around Hanzo’s lips. His lips glimmered, Genji’s cock jerked as he realized it looked like lip gloss. Hanzo’s mouth parted, pupils blown wide as he let Genji press two fingers inside his mouth. Genji sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, feeling Hanzo’s groan more than he heard it as he pressed and rubbed at Hanzo’s tongue. Saliva slicked out of the corner of his brother’s mouth, suckling at Genji’s fingers and making him pulse with lust before he pulled away.

He wiped his wet fingers across Hanzo’s bare chest, catching the chill racing over Hanzo’s skin before Genji began loosening his obi. He shoved a hand into his hakama, not sparing himself any niceties as he wrapped his hand around his wet cock. He jerked himself in fast, short strokes, leaning forward to suck and lick at Hanzo’s tits again in an attempt to not disturb the meeting.

His vision blurred, ears filling with static as pleasure boiled in his pelvis in uneven jolts. Hanzo cupped the back of his neck, pressing kisses to the side of his head, before his hand joined Genji’s in his hakama. Genji groaned into Hanzo’s chest, hand falling away as Hanzo grabbed him. He was sweet and gentle, thumb rubbing across the leaking tip of his dick, strokes long and firm, smoothed out by Genji’s copious amounts of pre-come. He was drooling all over his brother’s skin, he couldn’t help it, pleasure overwhelming him almost immediately as his cock jerked and pulsed in Hanzo’s fist. He was coming only moments later, going completely silent as he filled Hanzo’s palm with his spend.

It took him a moment to get his vision back in focus, ears still ringing as Hanzo pulled his hand from Genji’s pants. He still couldn’t hear when Hanzo displayed his hand coated in Genji’s come between them. Genji thought Hanzo was going to return the favor and feed him his spend, but instead, Hanzo raised it to his own lips. Pleasure swamped him yet again, feverish and humid as Hanzo’s tongue flicked from between his lips and into the stripes of white. It was obscene and disgusting, and Genji couldn’t think of anything more beautiful that Hanzo had ever done. He licked his palm until it was clean, Genji watching with rapture the entire time. By the end of it, he was back to himself, tuning back into the words of the investors as Hanzo started putting himself back together. 

His eyes flicked away from Hanzo, immediately drawn to the young American investor. His eyes were big and round, lips a bit parted. He was already sporting a pretty blush when Genji caught his eyes, but it only darkened when he realized he had been caught. Genji gave him a little wave, returning his wink from earlier before he righted his hakama and obi. When he looked back up, the American was resolutely looking away from Genji, even his older partner staring at Sojiro with almost too much focus. A smirk pulled at his lips as he looked around to the other investors. He felt himself swell with pride at the state of their audience. It seemed that their performance had been more than successful. Each of the men seated at the table looked disheveled, most of their faces sporting a patchy blush, sweat even beading at some of their brows and forcing them to keep adjusting their glasses. Some of them continued to sneak glances at the pair, and when Genji put a little more effort into listening to their propositions, they certainly sounded more loose lipped than before.

Hanzo pulled his attention away from the investors. His brother shifted back and forth in his messy hakama for a moment before he managed to settle, gaze turned toward Sojiro as the last of their desperate lust seemed to leak from the room. His father didn’t stall the meeting, but instead reached out to squeeze the back of Hanzo’s neck, a quiet piece of praise that made even Genji smile. Sojiro’s hand snaked around Hanzo’s back to grab Genji, grabbing his hand before the meeting became his focus again. Genji finally allowed himself to lean into his brother, satisfied with the pliant state of the investors sitting around them, nearly falling asleep as their fingers laced back together.


	3. Chapter 3

They started making out as soon as they were settled in the room. The meeting hadn’t even started properly yet, investors filtering into the room in sets of twos. Their guests or their potential partners as Hanzo loved to put it - simply watched the pair as they spread across an elegant, pretty mattress that had been laid down at their father’s request. It was off to Sojiro’s right, a wide circular mattress laid directly on the ground. They were about level with the rest of the investors seated at the table, the mattress taking place of Hanzo’s cushion and spanning back towards the wall behind their father. Hanzo was sitting in Genji’s lap, arms wrapped around his neck while their lips pressed together in easy, loving smacks. Their hips dragged against each other, Hanzo humping down with single minded intent. 

Genji was in love with it. His big brother who needed so much coaxing to relax enough to just  _ kiss  _ in front of these men was finally letting free enough to chase his pleasures. They had hardly been awake for thirty minutes, having slept in with no tasks for the day other than to continue their daily showings of  _ Filthy Rich Brothers Doing Disgusting and Hot Things,  _ but here Hanzo was, dragging his needy cunt along the obvious bulge of Genji’s cock as if they were completely alone in the room. It was damn near intoxicating and had him rocking his hips and moaning lightly against his anija’s lips.  _ Delicious.  _ In the days leading up to the first meeting in the series, Genji had been concerned if Hanzo would be able to pull it off, unsure if his shy ani-chan pull off the “unabashedly sexy” look. 

He was so glad he was wrong, he decided as he sat back. The kiss was only broken so Genji could look at his fine big brother, taking in the elegant rolls of Hanzo’s body as he dragged their hips together in rhythmic grinds. His brother was certainly attractive enough - dark and alluring with sharp edges tempered slightly by the softer curves of his body. It was a beautiful contrast that Genji was obsessed with. His hands came to rest on his brother’s waist, the slightest dip between his built torso and strong legs. The definition of power, Genji knew. Hanzo’s muscles were built and toned to perfection, all speaking to his extensive training in martial arts as the heir of a yakuza empire. Hanzo was a poised dragon always ready to strike...even now, spread across Genji’s lap, his power was coiled up, ready to be released with a swift movement at anyone who dared incur his anger. 

And Genji? Genji was not only allowed but explicitly encouraged to give this incredible dragon  _ carnal pleasure.  _ It was his job, now, for his hands to slip under Hanzo’s clothing to thumb at his clit. He was meant to slick his fingers between Hanzo’s warm, velvet folds to then push past that. He rubbed the slick against Hanzo’s ass, and delighted in the wonderful shudder he managed to pull from his anija. 

The meeting started without their notice. Genji paid it no mind as he tugged off Hanzo’s clothing piece by piece. Hanzo’s tie was first to go, followed by his blazer and button down. His brother was adorned in such nice clothing, almost certainly handmade, yet Genji gave it no respect as he pulled it from his brother’s body and tossed it off to his left. He wasn’t able to pay attention to undressing his brother delicately, only able to focus on the way Hanzo’s body seemed to have so many contrasts with itself. There were the soft curves of his tits against the toned muscle in his biceps, the dusty brown of his oval nipples versus the sharp blues and yellows of the dragon tattoo that curled around his arm. His whole body was bare beneath him, no clothing left to obscure Hanzo’s gorgeous body. This was his brother and his lover, being with him this way felt so right. Yet, judging by the stares Genji could feel on his body like a sixth sense, their coupling was so deliciously wrong. He allowed himself a few good natured gropes of his brother’s chest before he was easily sliding down his pants and underwear. 

Genji laid his brother out on their mattress, settling between his legs. He started first with kisses on his inner thigh, an inch from his knee. A soft press of his lips against the smooth skin there had Hanzo sighing quietly above him, and Genji was quick to follow it up with more soft kisses in progression towards his prize. He could feel the slight twitching of his brother’s thighs under his lips, since Hanzo was always the slightest bit ticklish no matter how badly he attempted to remain stoic and unaffected. His hands pressed at his brother’s knees - pushing those legs apart so he could just glimpse his true intention.

Hanzo had quite a pretty asshole- always well groomed and peachy first thing in the morning. Genji pressed a fingertip against it and grinned at the way it twitched beneath him. “That’s right, anija,” He murmured, really mostly talking to himself as he rounded his brother’s perfect hole. “I’m going to give you what you’ve been craving all along.” He ignored his brother’s low moan, choosing instead to hastily grab the bottle of lube sitting in his own pocket. He was still fully dressed, a stark contrast to his brother, but in a way it served only to speak to how needy the brothers were for this. Hanzo wanted his ass spread open just as badly as Genji wanted to do it - a perfect complement to each other.

He couldn’t resist any longer, pushing his lubed fingers into his brother’s needy hole while his eyes landed on his brother’s face. Hanzo’s expression was simply delicious as Genji drank it in. His cheeks held the slightest blush but his eyes were wet and wide, obviously flooded with arousal. Genji’s fingers pressed in down to the knuckles, confronted with how warm and clinging the muscles of Hanzo’s hole were as they tried to suck his fingers in deeper. So intensely needy for something spreading it open that Genji wondered if Hanzo would enjoy taking two cocks in his ass at once...or perhaps a gentle fist. Fuck, Hanzo would probably go crazy for it, writhe prettily for him while his muscles contracted nervously around the stretch of his fist. Beneath him, Hanzo was tensing and relaxing in waves, muscles of his chest and shoulders flexing while the soft part of his tummy jiggled with the thrusts of Genji’s fingers. 

Genji wasn’t sure what part was his favorite: the needy clenches of Hanzo’s hole as he pulled his fingers back, as if his body was loathe to give up its grip on them, or the small hitches in Hanzo’s breathing as Genji assaulted him with pleasure. It was a beautiful symphony he was playing with his big brother’s body. He slid his hand from Hanzo’s body only to push his brother’s legs back towards his chest, forcing him to grip his own thighs to maintain the folded-up position. At this angle, Genji’s perfect brother was laid out like the feast he was. He couldn’t help himself, dipping his head until his lips were hovering over Hanzo’s cock. He looked up at his brother for a moment, drinking up the way his anija’s lips were slightly ajar as if he was stunned by the pleasure Genji was bestowing upon him. A beat passed, just enough time to burn the expression into his memory before his lips were wrapping delicately around the fat head of Hanzo’s cock. The rest of his brother’s delectable pussy was ignored even as it twitched heavily to get his attention. It wasn’t about Hanzo’s pussy today, just his perfect, wet asshole. 

      Above Genji’s dipped head, Hanzo’s huffs for breath became moans, hands committed to holding his own thighs up to give Genji full access to his ass. If it wasn’t for that commitment, Genji was sure that Hanzo’s hand would be on the back of his head to shove his face into his cunt...or his asshole. 

     Genji was stunned by his lust at the thought, shoving his cock into the mattress without any grace. He slowed the pumping of his fingers to get a good look at his hole. It wasn’t as pretty as it had been to start with - it was now red and wet spread around his knuckles. It was incredible that Hanzo was such a lover of anal yet they had never bothered to try rimming. Perhaps with so much to do between them and their father, it had simply slipped their mind. He wasn’t certain how Hanzo was going to react and part of him questioned his desire to lick Hanzo’s hole. He wondered what it reflected about him that his cock was pulsing with the desire to tongue his brother’s asshole. He was slightly ashamed by how strong the desire burned but he finally committed to the act. He pulled his fingers out until only the tips remained. Above him, Hanzo let out a long whine and tried his best to press back on those digits. Genji didn’t leave him hanging for too long, choosing instead to lean forward and press a wet kiss to his anija’s ass. 

     For a second, Hanzo tensed hard. Genji had the fear that Hanzo hated it and was preparing for the tongue lashing his brother was certainly going to give him once his mind caught up to the act that Genji was committing. His fears were unfounded, he discovered, as Hanzo relaxed entirely, a moan dripping from his lips as pleasure stabbed through him with each lewd press of Genji’s tongue against his hole. 

     “Genji,” Hanzo whispered, sounding reverent. Genji got his hopes up. Praise from Hanzo was a rare delicacy - his brother expected excellency as that was what was expected from him by Sojiro and the clan as its heir. As a result of that, Genji had grown to crave his brother’s compliments, as he only rarely met Hanzo’s high expectations. He hoped that finally he had shocked Hanzo and delivered him enough pleasure to earn that sought after praise from his  _ perfect  _ big brother. These hopes were only dashed as Hanzo groaned out, “You’re so nasty.” Genji could tell that the other needed some kind of outlet for the embarrassment he was certainly experiencing. It was a shocking development, given how Hanzo often pursued new, interesting kinks in their coupling, but even Genji could admit that that being between his brother’s legs with his tongue on his asshole was inherently dirty.  But it felt so right, so natural with his nose pressed against Hanzo’s perineum and his fingers and tongue fucking his brother open until he was wet and sloppy. 

      “He’s a filthy little anal slut, huh?” 

       The words were spoken off to Genji’s left, voice lowered as if the man was intending on going unheard, which was a futile effort when one was in a room with three highly trained ninjas. 

        Awareness hit Genji in a heavy wave, disorienting him as the details of their surroundings came back to the forefront of his mind. His eyes turned to the speaker and locked eyes with the other American that Hanzo had difficulty gathering intelligence on. He worked through his recent memory, attempting to recall which American whose eyes were locked with his own. It wasn’t McCree, the other one...Reyes? He was hopeful in his recall as he held the gaze of the American.Their eye contact was brief but heavy while Genji’s jaw and fingers continued to work on his big brother. Reyes quickly turned his attention back to Hanzo, interest obvious as Genji continued to watch him. The other man’s mouth was slack, hanging slightly open with a mixture of shock and arousal as he scanned Hanzo’s body. Genji had the pleasure of watching Reyes fixate on various parts of his big brother’s hot body: from his tensed, quivering thighs to his wet eyes and back to where his shoulders and arms were shaking with the strain of holding this position while being assaulted with perverted pleasure. So, they had finally caught the interest of the American gang leader. He was practically eating up their little show, ignoring the general meeting running around them for the first time. He had been so attentive to their father and the other businessmen but it seemed his attention was finally stolen by Genji indulging his anal whore of a big brother. 

     Genji finally turned his full attention back to Hanzo, spreading his fingers wide to pry his fluttering hole open enough to shove his tongue in. It only took that one crass movement to send his brother over the edge, calling out his orgasm in a breathy moan as his cunt gushed out slick and his ass clenched in hard waves. Genji pressed the fingers of his other hand in Hanzo’s pussy just to feel it clench for a few seconds. He let his brother ride it out until he was finally exhausted, letting his legs fall down against the mattress. Once Hanzo was relaxing back into the mattress, Genji was quick to grab a blanket and wrap around his brother’s shoulders, which provided absolutely no cover to Hanzo’s naked body. 

As Genji grabbed a bottle of water from the table, he finally tuned in enough to understand the negotiations that were occuring. It had taken up an auction format, various contractors throwing off competitive bids one right after another in hopes of capturing the deal with the Shimada family. Genji did a once over of the participants before his eyes returned to the American. Reyes’ eyes were still on Hanzo’s body, raking over him as Hanzo tried to recover from their tiring little show. Genji made eye contact with the man, schooling his face into something that reflected his contentedness. 

The eye contact seemed to have shocked Reyes into action, the man turning his attention to Sojiro in order to offer a competitive bid himself. If Genji’s memory was correct, it was the first offer the Americans had put on the table. The participants were shocked for a few seconds, representatives murmuring as they checked over their own paperwork to see if they were capable of beating that type of bid while the two Americans seemed to bicker in a language that Genji could not decipher. Things were going quite well, by his assessment. “Our shows are proving quite successful, aren’t they,” Genji purred, leaning in close to his sibling’s side to hand him a bottle of water and kiss playfully at his cheek.

Hanzo turned to him with a soft expression, leaning in close to keep their conversation private. “Yes...It is nice that they’re accomplishing their purpose but if I’m honest,” He began. He leaned in ever so closer, lips hovering over Genji’s ear and grazing them as he spoke once more, “I’m just enjoying how eager you are to make me cum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can find us at sinningpumpkin and flatlineforest on tumblr!


	4. Chapter 4

Every morning, Sojiro awoke on the first beat of his alarm. By the time his feet hit the cold tile of his bedroom, he was fully awake. He spent exactly fifteen minutes meditating while the sun rose, rising from his specially made mat in front of the large bay window of his bedroom, before taking a shower. Another fifteen minutes spent in the bathroom, five in a cold shower, before he toweled himself off, exfoliated and moisturized his face, styled his hair, brushed his teeth with charcoal toothpaste and flossed. Once he entered his bedroom again, he had already planned his entire day without looking at a single holopad, memory crisp and complete as he chose his clothing. Slacks, white shirt, followed by a matching blazer and plain tie. An accenting pocket square added, followed by socks (always black) and plain leather shoes. He indulged in a light breakfast, with meticulously prepared matcha, done by himself or one of his maids under a watchful eye. He experienced no lethargy or wish to be back in his bed, and once he entered his office, he would not leave it for the majority of the day.

Unless he was, for some godforsaken reason, off of the estate for multiple nights in a row to deal with business. Sojiro loved his eldest son like Hanzo raised the sun each morning for him alone, but as his alarm went off at the crack of dawn, he silently cursed him for arranging this hotel meeting. His back was aching before his mind fully came into focus, and the screeching pattern played from the prehistoric alarm clock on his nightstand cycled twice before he could even bother to open his eyes. It was entirely unlike him to dread the moments he would have to drag himself from his mattress, even if it wasn’t really his, and unbearably lumpy with scratchy sheets.

Sojiro managed to force himself from bed, joints feeling stiff and weak as he forwent his regular meditation entirely for his regular shower. The bathroom was cramped, and the shower even more so. The freezing water made him tremble like a leaf, body clumsy and lethargic as he clenched his jaw against the chattering of his teeth. He was forced to use cheap soap and shampoo, and flat out refused to use the awful silicone filled conditioner before he climbed from the shower. The towel was cheap, and felt closer to sandpaper on his skin. The only thing remaining from his normal mornings was his oral routine, which he engaged in with none of his natural gusto. Tired eyes stared back at him from the mirror, face looking older and more haggard than it had in years. 

By the fourth day of these terrible inconveniences, Sojiro was more than ready for these arms deals to be over. His expensive cologne and deodorant served as a consolation for the lack of moisturizer or exfoliant in the cheap bucket of toiletries provided by the hotel. He had laid out his clothes on a chair the night before, knowing he most likely would not have the frame of mind to put on any form of a cohesive outfit with how poor his sleep had been.

Sojiro was thankful for it, putting the suit on in somewhat of a haze as he struggled to collect his thoughts for the upcoming day. He was fastening his black belt around his hips when he heard the soft tapping at his door. Sojiro turned away from the tiny window facing the far off sunrise and toward the door to his room. “Come in.” The knob turned before he finished the words, and was unsurprised to see Hanzo slipping into his room. His son was sneaky, but not enough to hide the key to Sojiro’s room in the folds of his yukata before his father saw.

It made a smile pull at his lips, momentarily forgetting the rest of his suit as his son juggled things in his arms. Hanzo was still soft from sleep, a yukata knotted around his hips, but legs bare, with his hair loose around his serene face. He held a cup of steaming coffee and a plate full of food in his hands, folders and holopads clamped beneath his armpits. Sojiro snagged his shirt and pulled it on as he watched Hanzo deposit breakfast on his nightstand, before tugging the sheets and comforter on his bed back into place and dropping his research onto it. Only then did his son catch sight of Sojiro watching him, seeming slightly taken aback as Sojiro started buttoning up his shirt. 

“Good morning.” Sojiro was the first to speak, voice deep. He could tell how it affected Hanzo, relaxing out of his immediate surprise, and rounding the bed to stand in front of his father.

“Good morning. I brought you breakfast.” Hanzo peered into his father’s face before dropping down Sojiro’s body, eyebrows pinching together. Without speaking, he yanked Sojiro’s belt and pants open with startling efficiency, before tucking his shirt in and doing up the last buttons. Sojiro only offered a sigh as his eldest son basically dressed him. “And some coffee.” He groaned. “I know you hate it, and I also know you would rather not fall asleep in the middle of the meeting today.” Sojiro was unable to argue with his son on that front. Hanzo settled his slacks and shirt, nodding his satisfaction before peering up into Sojiro’s face again.

He took the moment to examine his son himself, reaching out to cup Hanzo’s cheek, fingertips tickling through his silky hair. Sojiro’s thumb swept under Hanzo’s eye. “You slept barely an hour.” It wasn’t a question, but the statement was only confirmed by Hanzo’s gaze dropping from his face. The dark circles under his eyes spoke volumes, even in the dim bedroom. 

“I had research to do.” Hanzo pulled away, his hair dragging along Sojiro’s fingertips before he was gone.

“Sit with me for a while.” Sojiro spoke, sitting on the edge of his bed and grabbing the mug brimming with coffee. He took a sip, finding it perfectly doctored how he enjoyed it, even if the bitterness was still overwhelming to his palate. Hanzo turned on the balls of his feet, still surprised, as if they hadn’t done this many mornings before. “I wish to go over these documents with you.” Hanzo was already moving toward the bed before he nodded. “And feeding you fruit might just make my morning remarkably better.” His son huffed a laugh as he climbed onto the mattress, collecting the folders and tablets into his lap but still grabbing the platter of food to set it between them.

They discussed Hanzo’s research of their partners until the room was bright with the sun’s rays. Sojiro’s mind slowly clearing of its fog as he reviewed each investor’s intentions, means of operation, and of course, the validity of their promises. The Deadlock members were the most troublesome, information cloudy or outright contradictory, and after the strange outburst yesterday, Sojiro had little faith that the men were truly who they said they were. Hanzo’s anxieties over the matter were clear, lips slightly pursed as he flicked through articles on the holopad, a little line appearing between his eyebrows until Sojiro’s hand laid across the back. “Calm yourself, little one. I don’t believe they are here to pin us down. They would have made their first move already. They’re marking another investor in our midst.” Hanzo didn’t look entirely calmed, but moved onto the next group of mobsters without resistance.

By the time all of the research had been gone through and thoroughly discussed, the platter of food was mostly gone, and Hanzo’s lips were stained with the fresh juice of many berries. Sojiro’s fingertips matched in color. His eyes flicked to the clock as he pressed a blackberry between his son’s pillowed lips. The tip of his finger stayed just inside Hanzo’s lips, feeling his son’s jaw work before he swallowed and pressed his lips a bit tighter around Sojiro’s digit. He looked back to his son, seeing his eyes molten like dark molasses, warmed with lust as the pad of his tongue pressed against Sojiro’s skin. 

“I’m afraid it's time for you to get ready and make sure your brother is awake in time for the meeting.” He felt just as much as he saw Hanzo’s lips pull down into an upset little pout. Sojiro couldn’t help but smirk as he pulled his finger from Hanzo’s mouth, leaning in to indulge his son with a kiss instead. Sojiro cupped the back of his head, fingers snarling in his hair as Hanzo parted his lips eagerly. Sojiro tilted his head, happy to lick into Hanzo’s mouth and taste the last moments of the tart blackberry. Hanzo gripped at his shoulders, nearly kicking the platter over as he squirmed into his father’s lap.

Sojiro knew he shouldn’t let Hanzo straddle him, fingers mussing Sojiro’s carefully styled hair, desperation coloring the way he practically sucked on Sojiro’s tongue. But Hanzo was making such pretty noises, pressing tight to his father’s chest, and it had been so long since Sojiro had been allowed to indulge his son, instead of Genji getting the pleasure. Instead of carefully extricating himself from Hanzo’s grasp and sending him along his way to wake the heaviest sleeper in existence, Sojiro grabbed his ass, dragging him even closer and into a filthy grind of their hips. Another shockingly pretty noise dripped from Hanzo’s lips and into Sojiro’s mouth, making him feel lightheaded. Hanzo’s submission made Sojiro feel high, getting to have the heir writhing in his arms and completely owned by his lips and tongue, made him go crazy with want. Sojiro felt envy flare hot in his gut when he remembered that Genji got to have this, for five days in a row, in front of their captive audience.

He forced himself to break the kiss, hands loosening their possessive grip on Hanzo’s ass, and hips falling still against Hanzo’s. His son whimpered sweetly, still trying to grind against his father’s cock and kiss across his lips and face. “Hanzo, you must go prepare yourself and your brother for our meeting.” Sojiro was having a hard time being convincing when his hands started massaging at the thick muscle of Hanzo’s ass again, fingers creeping inward until one could rub against the pucker of Hanzo’s asshole. 

His son seized against him, hands clawing at Sojiro’s shoulders as he panted hot against the corner of his mouth. “Otosan…” The breathy whimper made Sojiro’s vision go double for a moment, before he collected himself and finally let his hands fall away from Hanzo.

“Go on, little one. You’ll have me again later today.” Hanzo relaxed against Sojiro’s chest, breathing slowly going back to normal before he pressed his face into his father’s neck. His nose pressed against the warm skin, smelling where Sojiro patted cologne water into his skin before slipping out of bed. 

Hanzo glanced at him once more, a soft smile the only good bye Sojiro was granted before he was left with only the scent of his son and an empty room.

Sojiro spent the next hour reorganizing the information that Hanzo had delivered to him, adjusting the fit of his suit and making sure the line of his pocket square was perfect, before it was an appropriate time to walk down to the large room used for their meeting. He normally wouldn’t have brought anything to his negotiations, but with his memory failing him, backed by a poor night of sleep, Sojiro allowed himself to bring Hanzo’s research and a note pad for himself. He rounded the corner, and felt a smile tug at his lips at the sight of his sons already poised outside the large north facing room.

They were bickering, making Sojiro’s smile widen as Hanzo reached forward to flick Genji in the center of his forehead. The younger sputtered his indignation, rearing back with intent to smack Hanzo across the face, before Sojiro caught his wrist. “Must I constantly remind you two to not act like children?” His scolding tone fell a bit flat with the smile still playing on his lips, but Genji’s glare at his older brother was venomous.

“He fucking deserves it.” Sojiro barely bit back his chuckle as he grabbed the point of Genji’s chin and used it to pull his eyes away from Hanzo. He stroked at the bone in Genji’s wrist, feeling some of the tenseness leak out of him, until their lips pressed together.

It was quick and chaste, Sojiro almost immediately pulling away to pepper kisses across his cheeks, forcing the frown from his mouth. “I’m sure he did,” Sojiro easily acquiesced. “Just as I’m sure you didn’t get your full beauty sleep, hm?” Genji’s eyes fell to the side, but Sojiro couldn’t help but find his infantile aspects terribly endearing.

“Yeah, and it was Hanzo keeping me up.” The scowl returned until Sojiro thumbed across his bottom lip. 

Ever the mediator between his sons, Sojiro cast a look to where Hanzo was standing stoic, arms crossed over his broad chest. “Well, Hanzo will make it up to you. Won’t you, little one?” Two sentences, and Hanzo was transformed from the cold eldest brother, to a certified whore. His eyes widened as his lips dropped open, Sojiro’s words enough to have a sweet flush breaking out across his cheek. Sojiro didn’t need to look down at his sparrow, to know that Genji was reacting similarly, stiffening and pressing closer to his father. 

Hanzo gave a mute nod, and Sojiro smiled, squeezing Genji’s wrist before shoving off the wall. “Good, I’m going to go get settled. I trust you will stay to greet our potential partners?” He was granted mute nods from both of his sons, their bickering forgotten as they gravitated closer to each other.

Sojiro took his seat at the head of the table, arranging his notes to his left before opening his notebook and laying a fountain pen across it. He folded his hands on the surface of the table, and waited for the arms dealers to filter into the room. He took note of who made it there first and last, but let the rest blend together. And he made sure that Hanzo and Genji were spread out on the mattress to his right, before he addressed the room full of investors.

“Good morning. Let us start with anyone who has decided to change their proposals since yesterday.” All warmth from his voice was abandoned, embodying the power of the Shimada clan with sharp eyes and clear enunciation. The bite of a dragon tailing his words as he regarded each criminal with a stare.

His words immediately coaxed his sons into action, and it took every ounce of his willpower to not look. They occupied most of his peripheral vision, Hanzo shoving Genji down until he could yank at the elastic of his loose shorts. Hanzo was dressed traditionally, still not quite able to let go of his heir persona as he dragged Genji’s cock from his boxers. Sojiro’s hands twitched, waiting for his investors to look away from his sons. “I’m afraid to say that I don’t believe we can fulfill upon the promise made yesterday.” The Deadlock leader spoke first, echoing Sojiro’s prediction earlier this morning. They certainly were not who they claimed to be.

Sojiro acquiesced silently and jotted a quick note. That first string of English managed to break through the haze around most of the rest of their investors, flurries of rushed Japanese vollied at him as they tried to collect their thoughts. It proved to be difficult for most of them, stumbling over their words and backtracking over proposals and promises, as the sound of Hanzo choking himself on his brother’s cock filled the room. Sojiro was barely able to keep his smirk at bay, listening to a solo launderer promise his services alongside his employers large stash of weapons with next to nothing as an extra charge. It was a mistake, nearly signing his life away to the clan, just because he couldn’t stop staring at the stretch of Hanzo’s slick lips and the quick bobbing of his head.

Their plan unfolded wonderfully each day, ratcheting up the tension in the room until one crime syndicate’s promise made Sojiro pause. “You mean to tell me that you can arm all our forces with your weapons-” His clarification of the insane offer was interrupted by a deep groan from Genji, and soft suckling noises from Hanzo.

Sojiro finally allowed himself to look away from their investors, already near an hour into the meeting. He dropped his pen and focused his eyes on Genji, who stared back at him with soft, doe like eyes. Hanzo pulled off his cock fully, lips pillowed prettily at the head as his eyes too turned to their father. “Boys, you must stay-”

Genji cut him off, stunning the entire room to silence with his insolence. “Papa, he won’t let me… Hanzo won’t let me…” He trailed off, eyes flicking to the captive ring of investors and flushing straight down his throat. Sojiro wanted to yank his shirt off, grope at the heated skin of his chest where the flush was no doubt spreading.

“Hanzo won’t let you what, sparrow?” Sojiro didn’t take his eyes off his sons, but knew for a fact that every single man in the room was staring at them as well, minds fogging over at such an obscene, incestuous display of lust.

Genji’s eyes squeezed shut, and Hanzo’s face was blazing like the devil’s as he kissed down the side of his cock. It twitched against the side of his face, a nearly purpling red that made Sojiro’s length ache in sympathy. Hanzo was giving his brother everything he could ever want, but he only had eyes for Sojiro, pupils dilated as his tongue flicked out to lave over the sensitive skin of Genji’s balls. “He won’t let me come, Papa.” 

Sojiro’s mouth curled into a wolfish smirk. “Hanzo, let your brother come when you feel like he deserves it. And please, do not interrupt our meeting.” A pathetic wail shook from Genji’s chest, heard from between his clenched teeth. Sojiro took a moment to school his face back to stone, before he looked out to the investor again. “I apologize for their behavior. Now, please, make your proposal again.” It had dropped by half the price. Sojiro noted the number and made sure to place a star beside it, so when Hanzo went through his notes later, he would be able to note the important number.

His sons were less disruptive after that, even as Genji writhed in pained pleasure, with Hanzo playing him easily. Sojiro could just barely see Hanzo’s fingers tighten around the base of his cock each time he nuzzled against his balls. Envy surged hot in his belly before he was able to focus on the negotiations again, flipping to a new page and listening to another jumbled proposal, this investor not even bothering to look away from where the brothers were tangled together.

Another half hour elapsed before Genji was forcing his cock down Hanzo’s throat and pumping his come directly into his belly. Sojiro paused in the middle of his sentence when he knew his son would be unable to keep quiet, wailing into his palm as he fucked the tip of his cock deep into his brother’s throat. Silence took over the room again, and Sojiro finished speaking, before grabbing one of the holopads. A few minutes later, Hanzo was tugging Genji’s shorts back over his hips, petting at his hair and trading lethargic kisses as his brother dozed off, before an unassuming maid brought them a blanket. Hanzo hadn’t gotten off, his brother too quickly melting into the mattress and demanding affection for Hanzo to get any enjoyment. Sojiro felt Hanzo’s eyes burning into the side of his face, lust soaking into his skin before his eldest laid down with his brother.

Sojiro was quick to take the last few opening proposals, finishing up his notes and making sure to highlight important numbers for Hanzo’s perusal later. The room fell silent as he flipped through his last few pages before he nodded to himself. “Thank you, let us break for lunch so I may go over these numbers. You may take lunch in your rooms, or in the lobby.” Sojiro offered a bland smile, before stacking his folders and standing. His investors quickly caught on and shuffled out of the room, casting a few too many looks at his sons before they were alone.

When Sojiro looked to his sons beside him, Genji was still dozing, head on Hanzo’s chest. He was drooling a bit, and Sojiro couldn’t help but smile fondly at him. Hanzo was stiff as a board, heated eyes pinned on Sojiro as he stepped closer to his boys. Need made Hanzo clumsy and rude, pushing the blanket from his hips and shoving Genji away to make room for Sojiro. For once, Sojiro acquiesced to Hanzo’s brattiness, sitting beside him on the mattress and bearing his weight as Hanzo climbed into his lap.

Their lips met in messy little smacks. Hanzo clung to the lapels of Sojiro’s jacket as he licked into his father’s mouth. Here, too, desperation made Hanzo a wreck, noises already spilling from his lips as his incessant squirming made his yukata come loose. Sojiro broke their kiss, steadying Hanzo with hands on his hips. “Genji was so rude as to leave you unsatisfied.” Hanzo stared up at hm with watery eyes, looking the youngest that Sojiro had seen in a long time. ‘Don’t worry, little one, I will take care of you.” His lips pressed to the corner of Hanzo’s mouth, feeling a shaky breath wash over his skin as Sojiro started tugging at his obi.

Hanzo collapsed onto Sojiro’s chest as he managed to shove his hand into the back of Hanzo’s hakama. Broken noises bubbled from Hanzo’s lips, breath hot on the side of Sojiro’s neck as the tips of his fingers traced over the pucker of Hanzo’s asshole. “Otosan…” Hanzo groaned, body like a live wire, played by Sojiro’s firm grips. Hanzo tested his teeth on the side of Sojiro’s neck and kneaded at his shoulders as Sojiro hooked his finger under the twist of Hanzo’s fundoshi. The teasing made his voice climb in pitch, thighs clenching around Sojiro’s hips as he tugged on Hanzo’s underwear. The cloth stimulated Hanzo’s cunt and asshole at the same time, and he gave breathless gasps of desperation until he could gather his words. “Please…” Sojiro’s chest rumbled with a groan, lips bumping against the side of Hanzo’s head before answering his plea.

He didn’t bother to fully remove Hanzo’s fundoshi, choosing to pull it to the side instead. The pad of his forefinger pressed against Hanzo’s hole, absorbing every jerk of Hanzo’s thighs and every hot whimper into his ear with rabid fascination. His son was a glutton for anything Sojiro could offer him, pressing into his hands even as Sojiro forced the tip of his finger into his hole dry. Even as Sojiro sunk his teeth into all the pretty golden skin Hanzo was offering up with his head tilted back, a fist in his hair, or a rough tug on his yukata, nothing could stop his son from being a desperate slut. It was almost endearing, his crazed actions while gagging for cock. 

Sojiro didn’t torture him with the burning, minute stretch of one finger inside of him for too long. They didn’t have any lube, but Hanzo didn’t seem to mind when Sojiro shoved two fingers into his mouth. He was delirious with need as the tips of his fingers pressed down on the back of his tongue, eyes rolling while Sojiro tugged him closer. A gurgling little moan erupted around his fingers as the bulge of Sojiro’s cock pressed against the hot swell of Hanzo’s cunt.

Two fingers slicked with saliva returned to play with Hanzo’s hole. Sojiro rubbed at Hanzo’s inflamed rim until he was whimpering again, wet kisses pressed above the collar of Sojiro’s shirt until he pressed two fingers inside of him. Hanzo’s fists jerked on Sojiro’s chest, grinding forward to feel the jut of Sojiro’s cock as his two fingers painfully stretched him open. His moans were choked with tears, but still desperate, ass pressing back to Sojiro’s hand. Hanzo clenched desperately around Sojiro’s two thick fingers, words escaping him as he finally got the treatment from his father he had been needing for so long.

Even with Sojiro’s cock beginning to thicken fully, he felt calm with two of his fingers knuckle deep inside his son’s asshole. It put some evil beast within him to bed. Getting to finally touch his pride and joy, giving Hanzo the pleasure he craved, edged with a sweet pain that made his eyes glossy and sweet whenever he managed to pull his face from Sojiro’s throat, it killed any envy Sojiro had been holding onto through this experiment of his son’s.

Hanzo made rattling little noises in the very back of his throat, words still escaping him as Sojiro started pounding his fingers in and out of his son’s hole. Sojiro sunk his fingers all the way into Hanzo’s asshole, spreading him open as he fisted Hanzo’s hair. He yanked his son’s hair back, drinking in his sweet wail like a fine sake as he forced him into a painful arch. Hanzo’s hips shimmied and bucked, trying to ride his father’s fingers as the edge of his orgasm crept closer and closer to him. Little gasps and whimpers were knocked from his chest as he twitched in Sojiro’s hold. His father kept a steady hand on him, working his fingers deep inside of him as his thumb spun to press against the opening of his cunt.

Once Sojiro leaned forward to bite the vulnerable skin of Hanzo’s throat, it was over. His asshole clenched like a vice around Sojiro’s fingers, cunt quivering where his thumb was pressed against it. Hanzo made no sound, jerking and twitching for several moments before falling completely limp against his father, breathing heavy. Sojiro let out a sweet sigh of contentment, letting go of Hanzo’s hair to smooth a hand down his back. He slowly eased his fingers out of his son, feeling him jerk a bit at the feeling before relaxing again. Sojiro wiped his fingers clean on the sheets below him, soothing Hanzo through his aftershocks.

He glanced to the side and smiled at Genji, now wide awake and staring with hot lust at his brother. “Did you enjoy the show?” Hanzo huffed a laugh against Sojiro’s chest before sitting back on his lap and stretching.

Genji’s lips were hanging open when Hanzo reached out to him. “Close your mouth brother, it's unbecoming.” Genji rolled his eyes and kissed him sweetly.

Sojiro felt a sweet fondness balloon in his stomach, reaching out to help Hanzo right his yukata as he and his brother exchanged quick kisses. “It's impressive that you manage to tease him when moments ago you were shaking through an orgasm.” Hanzo shoved Genji away with some difficulty before standing and making himself fully presentable. Sojiro followed, making sure his suit was straightened before gathering any notes he had left at the table.

“Otosan, did you…” Hanzo trailed off, suddenly finding his humility when out of the throes of pleasure. Sojiro smiled as he tucked his notes under his arm and pressed a kiss to the top of Hanzo’s head.

“I did not ask you for anything, little one. Do not worry yourself.” The bulge of his cock still drew Hanzo’s attention as he turned to Genji, but Sojiro did not embarrass his son by pointing it out. He adjusted Genji’s shirt before kissing his forehead and leading the both of them from the room.

His sons dragged their feet the entire way back to their father’s large room, an infantile action that Sojiro couldn’t help but find endearing. Without a show to watch or an orgasm to chase, they were nearly dead on their feet by the time Sojiro ushered them inside. They automatically gravitated to the bed and Sojiro didn’t have the heart to tell them otherwise. He watched from the sitting area as they stripped out of any soiled clothing and climbed into his bed. Any earlier fights or teasing was forgotten as they curled around each other, as sweet as kittens as they dozed. Sojiro allowed them as much as he stripped out of the stuffier parts of his suit and ordered food for them.

A long week of negotiations was finally coming to an end. Sojiro couldn’t help but feel grateful as he watched his sons doze together. It was taking a toll of all of them. Eyes constantly tilted toward them, a performance of their love constantly expected, without any of the quiet teasing and trust. Sojiro knew it hurt the both of them to be turned into an object, to have the trust and care cut away from their love and only looked at for their obscenity. He could only hope it didn’t have any lasting impact on the two lights of his life, and that a stunning success could keep the clan at bay for a little while longer. He smoothed a palm over Hanzo’s silky locks, feeling him press into the touch, even in his sleep, before reaching out to cup the side of Genji’s face. Sojiro had to turn away then, unable to think of the discord that would be sown if this plan did not work perfectly. He could not bear to think of what would be done... 

Sojiro did not breathe that sigh of relief until he wrapped up negotiations that day, and found the bids lower than they had ever been. Maybe, just maybe, this would be enough to save his pride and joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find us both at sinningpumpkin and flatlineforest on tumblr! This chapter was written by pumpkin!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the two of us at sinningpumpkin and flatlineforest on tumblr!


End file.
